moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Flowne Dellalyn of Feralas
Theme Song: Truth Beneath The Rose - Within Temptation Age: '316 Years old. '~Family~ Flowku Dellalyn: Younger sister. Parents: 'She grew up alone, though her parents are dead. '~Personality~ Flowne is very different than her sister, she is usually quiet and polite. Almost every person she meets she addresses with respect, including her friends, even if they tell her that she shouldn't. She usually doesn't talk unless spoken too. Easily flustered, and always seems a bit edgy or nervous around people, more often around men than women, and is known to stutter. If someone she cares about is being being picked on, she is tends to forget her nervousness and stand up for the ones she cares about. ~Backround History~ Flowne was born in Feralas, on just on the outskirts of Feathermoon. As a very young elf she was abandoned by her parents and left out in the wild to fend for herself. She lived off the wild in Feralas for over a hundred years, never having much contact with others, and because of this she is still somewhat socially clumsy. Eventually Flowne got tired of living in the wilderness of Feralas, and headed to Feathermoon. She got a job as a scout under the orders of Shandris Feathermoon. She met Flowku Dellalyn who was also part of the scouting team and quickly became best friends with her, while not being aware of their relation by blood. There were at least five other Night Elves on the team, but she didn't really form a strong bond with any of them. Flowne and Flowku were almost never seen apart until a specific incident happened. The scouting team got a mission from Maiev Shadowsong, the warden that was known to be obsessed with Illidan Stormrage's capture. So the team was dispatched to the harsh environment of Shadowmoon Valley. After a week of searching for clues, the scouting team came across some strange tracks and of course, took the golden opportunity and followed them. The tracks lead Flowne, Flowku, and the rest of the group in the middle of a Naga encampment, Illidan's naga. After witnessing the violent slaughtering of five of the scouts from the team, Flowne was captured by the Naga and was forced to watch as Flowku was beaten to a pulp, hating her own weakness at not being able to stop them from hurting her best friend. Flowne was taken to Black Temple and kept in the harem for Illidan's naga and his demons, she never willingly gives much information on what her life was like while imprisoned at Black Temple. Being kept in Black Temple for longer than she would like to think about, Flowne became somewhat hollow and empty. She hated herself, felt disgusted at her own weakness, cursed her own existence, feeling unclean and blaming herself for the incident. Flowku snuck into Black Temple and saved her, ignoring Flowne's protests on just to forget about her. Once the two had escaped, they chose to live in the same house together since then. ~Quotes~